Closed Beta 25 Patch Notes
General *Drogoz and Kinessa are now permanently free Champions. *The voice lines that play when a teammate is activating their Ultimate have been updated to better represent their involvement to you. Enemies will continue to play the same voice lines as before. "In our journey to improve clarity and help players identify the highest threat to them during a combat encounter, we have updated the way champions announce their ultimates to distinguish between an enemy ultimate and a friendly ultimate." *Fixed an issue where player cameras were detaching if you died in the air. *The Solo Practice queue has been removed. The Co-Op queue has been renamed to "Practice vs A.I.". *Reduced the accuracy of A.I. bots. *Increase the First Win of the Day bonus to 150 Gold. Additionally, this bonus will trigger for the first three wins in the Capture & Payload game mode. *Updated the sounds played when mounted. *Increased the pre-built deck count to three for all champions. *When selecting cards for a Custom Deck, if a card is currently in the deck it will be highlighted across all rarities. *Improvements to the in match Burn Card menu that better highlights there are more than one page of Burn Cards to choose from. *Added a notification to the Chests tab on the main menu that let's you know you have un-opened Chests. *Radiant Chests now guarantee at least one Epic card. *In match HUD now always shows your current Credit value. *Added Champion portraits to the in match kill log. *When viewing a template deck in match, the cards no longer show up as locked. "Showing current ownership of the card when viewing a template ended up being too confusing, making some players wonder if the cards were active or not. All cards will appear active when viewing a deck in game, with ownership being shown in the lobby only." *Players now show their current killstreak next to their name in match. *Added a currency icon for Credits. Spectator *Updated to show the status of all players on the screen. *All players will now be highlighted with an outline. *All players will now show on the minimap. At this time, replays will not show the correct information but it will work for live spectated matches. *Updated to show Kill/Death messages. *Added an option to disable spectate for Challenge matches. Gameplay Stealth Grass *Updated rules around when players are revealed when standing in grass. Players will now only be revealed if they take action, so abilities like Evie's Ice Block will no longer reveal her for the entire duration. Instead, it will reveal Evie when she activates the ability (took action), or cancels it early (took action). Capture and Payload *Updated point scoring system to the following: *Now takes 9 Points total to win a match. *Earn 2 Points for capturing the Capture Point. *Earn 2 Points for successfully pushing the Payload Cart to the enemy base. *Earn 1 Point for stopping an enemy Payload Cart push as the defending team. Credits *Each player will receive 100 credits for winning a round. *Player now accrue credits while pushing the cart at the same rate they would if capturing a point. *The Capture Point now spawns before players are able to leave base. *"This change allows players to better strategize before the round begins knowing ahead of time what point dynamics they are facing." *Fixed an issue where players would sometimes seeing incorrect messages showing for successfully pushing or defending payload cart. *If a defending team member touches the Payload cart, they immediately gain ownership and don't have to wait 2s. *"This rule ensures the defending team only needs to touch the Payload Cart in order to stop it fully without worrying about whether or not it is still in auto-push mode." *If no attacking team members are near the Payload cart while it is auto-pushing, it goes at half speed. *"We want to make sure the attacking team still has incentives to stand near the cart and push it, but aren't required to if the pressure is too great." Skins ;Ying *Snapdragon Champions - Balance/Updates/Fixes ;Androxus *Drift **Getting hit with Cripple now stops Androxus during Drift. *Reversal **Fixed an issue where the ability projectile could still be cast while Polymorphed. *Accursed Arm **Fixed transformed arm effects persisting beyond the ability duration. **Fixed an issue with description in Champion menu. ;Barik *Flame Turret **Updated sound for turret hits. ;Buck *Shrapnel Cannon **Ammo count increased from 5 → 6. **Damage increased from 48 → 50 per hit. *Imprisonment **Added a new animation for casting Imprisonment. ;Cassie *General **Updated sound and treatment for weapon fire and abilities. ;Drogoz *Salvo **Fixed sometimes not hearing the final shot. *Booster **Getting hit with Cripple now stops Drogoz during Booster. *Dragon Punch **Fixed an issue where Dragon Punch would stop on a Grohk during Ghost Walk, rather than going through him. **Addressed an issue where Drogoz could get stuck in third person. ;Evie *Ice Staff **Updated sounds for weapon fire. ;Fernando *Fireball **Updated sound for Fireball activation. *Immortal **Fernando is now immune to Crowd Control while channeling Immortal. ;Grohk *General **Addressed an issue with weapon fire not going to the correct location during Killcam and Spectator. **Updated sound fx and treatment for abilities. *Lightning Staff **Damage reduced from 41 → 37 per hit. ;Grover **General ***Health reduced from 3600 → 3100. ***Fixed an issue where Grover would not animate his attack after using an ability. ***Addressed an issue where Grover would not spin during his ultimate. ;Kinessa *Transporter **Increased cooldown from 10s → 12s. **Updated ability description to correctly describe Transporters function. ;Pip *General **Fixed weapon art disappearing on weapon skins after respawning. *Evil Mojo **Now has a minimum duration of 2s if hit with diminishing returns on Crowd Control duration. ;Ruckus *Emitter *Shield Health reduced from 1500 → 1000. ;Skye *General **Addressed an issue where sometimes VFX would not show when hitting a stealthed Skye. ;Ying *Illusions **Updated sound when Illusions hit targets. Updated Card Art *Biting Cold (Evie) *Restore (Kinessa) *Last Stand (Fernando) *Vine Grasp (Grover) *Fight or Flight (Androxus) *Frost Bound (Evie) *Hamstring (Grohk) *Mind Wrack (Ying) *Monolith Totem (Grohk) *Octopressor (Kinessa) *Propel (Drogoz) *Pursuit (Ying) *Rewind (Ying) *Spring Bloom (Ying) *Trolling (Buck) Burn Cards *Wrecker *Veteran *Sterilize *Resilience *Nimble *Morale Boost *Master Rider *Life Rip *Haven *Gather *Equestrian *Develop *Deft Hands *Chronos *Cauterize *Bulldozer *Blast Shields *Aggression Cards - Balance/Updates/Fixes Burn Cards ;General *Burn Cards are now lost on death, but can be purchased at any time during the match. *Players now show their current Burn Card value next to their name with a colored crystal (Green 50-200 Credits, Blue 201-500 Credits, Purple 501-1000 Credits, Gold 1000+ Credits). *"Now that Capture & Payload matches are lasting longer, we feel the Burn Card system needs to be updated to be a bit more dynamic and scale better with different Credit values. The goal with these changes is to give each life more meaning, and give players more tools to be effective each time they spawn. We welcome feedback on this new system as we work to include more in-match systems." ;Aggression *Increased damage from 15% → 25%. ;Bulldozer *Damage bonus increased from 50% → 100% to deployables. ;Cauterize *Healing reduction increased from 50% → 100% for 2s. ;Chronos *Cooldown reduction increased from 15% → 25%. ;Deft Hands *Reload speed reduction increased from 25% → 50%. ;Develop *Bonus Health increased from 400 → 600. ;Equestrian *Mount speed reduction increased from 50% → 75%. ;Gather *Bonus Health increased from 20% → 30%. ;Haven *Increased cost to 150 Credits. ;Life Rip *Lifesteal increased from 15 → 25%. ;Master Riding *Increased cost to 150 Credits. ;Morale Boost *UItimate charge rate increased from 20% → 40%. ;Nimble *Movement Speed increased from 20% → 30%. ;Resilience *Crowd Control reduction increased from 50% → 100%. ;Sterilize *Damage reduction of Damage Over Time effects increased from 15% → 25%. ;Veteran *Out of Combat healing increased from 4% → 6%. ;Wrecker *Damage bonus increased from 50% → 100% to Shields. Champion Cards ;Androxus * *NEW* Buying Time **Reversal After using Reversal, regenerate {3/4/5/6} ammo. *Abyss Walker **Updated description. ;Drogoz * *NEW* Hyper Boost **Punch Increase the flight time of Dragon Punch by {15/30/45/60}%. *Bask **Fixed an issue where Bask was healing more than intended. *Decimate **Cooldown Reduction reduced from {1.5/3/4.5/6}s → 4s at all ranks. **Knockback value now scales from {50/100/150/200}. **"Drogoz Decimate builds were triggering a high knockback value too often." ;Evie * *NEW* Biting Cold **Weapon Hitting a slowed enemy champion with your weapon generates {1/2/3/4} ammo. 5s CD. * *NEW* Flicker **Blink Heal for {75/150/225/300} after using Blink. ;Fernando * *NEW* Inspiration **Immortal Heal affected teammates for {50/100/150/200} Health each second while Immortal is active. * *NEW* Last Stand **Shield While Shield is active and you are below 50% Health, you heal {50/100/150/200} Health each second until you reach 50% Health. *Insurmountable **Damage Shield granted by mounting reduced from {500/750/1000/1250} → {250/500/750/1000}. ;Grohk *Monolith Totem **Now scales Healing Totem Health per rank by 250/500/750/1000. **No longer reduces damage taken. *Phantom **Duration increase reduced from {1/2/3/4}s → {0.5/1.0/1.5/2.0}s. ;Grover * *NEW* Heavenly Agility - Specialty **Demise When you activate Nature's Demise all allies within 55 units gain 60% Movement Speed and 25% increased healing. * *NEW* Barkskin **Whirlwind Heal for {10/20/30/40}% of the damage dealt to enemy champions during Whirlwind. * *NEW* Vine Grasp **Vine Hitting a target directly with Vine slows them for {10/20/30/40}% for 2s. *Fatalis **Movement Speed bonus reduced from 30% → 15%. ;Kinessa *Generator **Changed category from "Weapon" to "Sniper Mode" in order to reflect that this card only affects Sniper Mode. *Octoppressor **Updated description. ;Pip *Gift Giver **Fixed an issue where Gift Giver was healing less than intended. *Graviton **Fixed an issue where Graviton was applying to more than just Potion Launcher. ;Ruckus *Projector **Percentage value of original Emitter shared with teammates reduced from {20/40/60/80}% → {15/30/45/60}%. **"Projector builds were over performing for their intended purpose, so we are bringing down the shared shield strength." *Proximity **Fixed a typo in the description stating Dual Fire twice. *Warden **Shield Health bonus reduced from {400/800/1200/1600} → {250/500/750/1000}. **"Ruckus is performing well right now, but is surviving a bit too long for how much damage he is dealing. Bringing Warden down ensures that Emitter needs to be used more tactically." ;Skye *Surprise Attack **Fixed an issue where Surprise Attack was dealing its damage twice. ;Ying *Spring Bloom **Is now a Specialty card. **Reworked. ***Illusions leave behind an HP Drop that heals for {100/200/300/400} when they die, time out, or are exploded from Shatter. Category:Patch Notes